A workspace environment may include a variety of types of output devices configured to output information to assist workers in completing various tasks. Such information may include instructions, guidance information, or the like for assisting a worker in completing one or more tasks of a workflow process. As part of a typical workflow process, a worker may move between various locations within the workspace environment in order to complete various tasks. As a worker moves between different locations, the distance between the worker and an output device or the orientation of the worker with respect to the output device may repeatedly change which may, at times, make it difficult for the worker to detect information output from the output device.